Harry Potter and Ten simple questions
by HarryGinnymatchmaker
Summary: This is a HarryGinny fluffly fic. Harry goes to the burrow for another summer but what's wrong with Ginny? And why wont she talk? Who will she talk to? And what's it all about? Read to find out RR please.
1. The beginning to a Great Summer

The beginning of a great summer.

It was a warm sunny day with hardly and breeze. Many people were in the local parks and local pools as everyone wanted to enjoy the good weather. Nearly everyone was up and doing something, all except one person lying in a heap on his bed. Curtains closed, lights off, lying in total darkness apart from the little bit of light shining in from the under the bottom of the door.

This person was none other than Harry Potter. He was hoping by lying in the dark no-one would bother him and all his problems would go away. Unfortunately this was not the case. A soft moan came from the boy. Then another, and another this one slightly louder than before. If you looked closely straining your eyes to see through the darkness Harry was restless and slowly tossing.

He was having a nightmare. A regular occurrence for the past week. But this was no ordinary nightmare. This nightmare was being witnessed by none other than Ginny Weasley.

Both people unaware they were sharing a dream at different ends of the country. Both screamed as one and sat bolt upright.

Harry got up and moved slowly out of his room. He quickly and quietly made his way to the bathroom in number four Privet Drive.

Ginny however sat quietly sobbing. Someone came to her doorway and opened the door slowly walking towards Ginny. The person sat down causing her to jump. She flung her arms around their neck.

'Oh Ron,' She said still sobbing, but more openly now.

'Shhhh, Gin Gin it's okay,' Ron sat saying soothing words of comfort while stroking her hair.

Slowly her sobbing started to subside, until her breathing became regular and rhythmic. Ron moved the now sleeping Ginny further under her covers and tucked her into sleep. He then sat beside her masking sure she stayed sleeping nightmare free. It was early and bright outside but Ron sat with his sister to keep her safe.

Back in Privet Drive Harry was now showered and sitting on his bed. He was mentally debating whether or not to do something or not. He was about to decide not when a tapping noise was heard on the window behind the drawn curtains. Harry hastily got up and pulled back the curtain, squinting at the light as he opened the window. The bird flew in and landed beside Hedwig's cage. Pig perched on the perch beside the cage fidgeting at first with Hedwig's cage than the perch itself.

Harry took off the letter, while turning it over to reveal Ron's messy scrawl. Harry quickly ripped open the letter and read over it.

_Dear Harry_

_Harry mate Im worried about Ginny. She is having nightmares. She wakes up screaming and crying. She wont tell any of us what she is dreaming about. Harry mum says we will pick you up on Thursday at 12 noon. Back to Ginny though. Harry you understand what she is going through. Please help her Harry I need my sis back, even if she is moody. Have you talked to Hermione lately? She said she will come to the burrow at the end of the summer as she is spending some time with her family._

Harry folded up the letter and put it under the loose floor board. He looked at the clock noticing it was mid morning. Harry lay back down on the bed and fell into a peaceful and well dissevered sleep when…..

'Boy!' was shouted up the stairs by a voice that resembled a fog horn.

Harry shot up instantly and ran downstairs. His uncle was standing in the living room with a red face eyeing Ron and his father Arthur.

'You ready mate?' Ron asked.

Harry stood rooted to the spot for a minute when all of a sudden his brain clicked into gear, 'You're not due 'til Thursday,' He stated.

'Today is Thursday Harry,' Arthur said.

Harry looked at Arthur with a confused look on his face, 'Oh right, Give me a minute to pack and ill be right back.' He ran off upstairs Ron following at a slower pace. Leaving behind Mr Weasley who was eyeing the television with a look of wanting to play and experiment.

Upstairs Harry was shoving everything into his trunk that was lying open in the middle of his bedroom floor. Everything was piled high so when Harry tried to close the lid it would not shut. He bounced up and down a few seconds squashing the contents a little until he took a running jump at the lid and the lid finally closed down. He hooked the latch and slid off the top of the trunk.

Ron Started to talk to Harry, 'Harry mate can you talk to Ginny I know I sent a letter asking but I wanted to make sure you would do it for me. Will you help Ginny Harry,' a little more desperately he said, ' I need my sis back Harry.'

Harry looked up to see Ron's face filled with emotion his ears slightly red with the embarrassment at having to ask Harry but hoping all the same he would help him. His eyes showing emotion Harry rarely saw in Ron's eyes.

Harry patted Ron on the back. Ron in turn gave Harry a brotherly hug. 'I will don't worry.' Harry assured Ron.

'Come on boys!' Arthur called.

Both boys appeared at the top of the stairs slowly descending until Arthur shrank the trunk and placed in it his pocket. Allowing the boys to move ore freely and quickly down the stairs.

Arthur pulled out an old newspaper glancing at Harry as he did so, 'Sorry Harry only way to travel safely.' Arthur let out a sigh and signalled for both boys to take a hold of the newspaper. A familiar pulling on his navel announced the activation of the portkey and an instant later they were in the middle of the Weasley kitchen.

In the middle of the kitchen Mrs Weasley stopped her washing up and without delay grabbed Harry into a famous-bone-crushing-motherly hug.

'Mum! GEROFF! Mum Harry cant breathe!' Ron shouted at his mother as she hugged the living daylights out of Harry.

She slowly drew back, 'Sorry dear long time no see. Your looking awfully pale and thin dear. What have those muggles being feeding you?' Mrs Weasley started walking off towards the kitchen murmuring about getting food for Harry and how she was going to fatten him up.

Inside the kitchen Mrs Weasley bustled around getting sandwiches made for Harry, Ron and Arthur.

Arthur grabbed a sandwich before saying, ' I'll be back later Molly dear. Im away I have a desk full of papers to get through before I can get any supper.' He apperated with a loud _POP!._

Soon enough the plate was empty except for a few crumbs. Harry sat back in the chair and took of his glasses rubbing his eyes, replacing the glasses back on, 'Thanks I really needed that.' He got up and stretched, 'Do you mind if I go and have a nap. Im rather tired after that,' He said through a little chuckle.

'Off you go dears,' Mrs Weasley said as she cleared away the dishes with a flick of her wand.

Harry and Ron picked up all of Harry's belongings and took them to Ron's eyesore of s somewhat orange Chudley Cannons bedroom. They walked in and set down the trunk and Hedwig's cage.

Harry turned to Ron, ' Do you mind if I find Ginny first?' Ron nodded to say he didn't mind and flopped down on his bed staring contently at his posters.

'Ron where is her room?' Harry asked shyly.

'One floor down mate you cant miss her door its pink.' Ron rolled his eyes then went back to looking at his posters.

Harry left the room and headed down one flight of stairs. On this floor there were only three doors. Two on the left and one on the right. Harry walked along until he came to a door painted pink with a name painted on it ever so delicately. 'Ginny' was written in neat curly sloping writing surrounded by a few flowers. Harry assumed this was her room, lifting his hand he lightly knocked on her door.

Ginny sat inside her room finishing some summer homework. A light knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She got up and went over to the door puzzled. No-one in this house knocked her door so as she approached she only opened the door a thin crack to reveal none other that Harry standing at her door way. She flushed a little after seeing who it was and opened the door more so Harry could see into her room.

'Ron's room is upstairs Harry.' Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

Harry couldn't believe how beautiful Ginny looked. Her hair was really long and flowed down her back in flowing curls. It was the most interesting colours of red. There were so many colours in her hair he couldn't stop looking at her and her curls. Harry could only think of one word to describe Ginny at that moment - 'Angel'.

'Earth to Harry!' She waved her arm in front of his face.

'I was wanting to talk to you actually. But er.. doesn't matter…' He turned to walk away when Ginny started to speak. _Damn Ive been caught admiring the view and it isn't too bad a view either. Is heaven missing an angel? Get a grip _Harry thought.

'Come on in then silly!' She giggled a bit and grabbed his hand pulling him into the room and shutting the door.

Harry uncomfortably stood inside her room looking around and taking in her prettily painted room with randomly placed paintings hanging on her walls. Although he had been coming here for almost 6 years now he had never been inside or had the privilege to see Ginny's room. It was really pretty.

Harry looked to find Ginny sitting on her bed legs crossed patting a space beside her indicating Harry to sit beside her. He walked awkwardly approaching the bed and sat down.


	2. Ten Simple Questions

Ten Simple Questions

'So….' Ginny asked.

'First things first how are you? I was coming to ask how you were after the Department of Mysteries. It's just I know Im not coping well and I was concerned about whether or not you were coping.' Harry looked up at Ginny waiting a reply.

'…Im okay.' Ginny answered.

'Ginny it's okay to admit to having nightmares or being scared. I know I am. I get nightmares and they aren't pleasant. Gin I want to help I wont tell anyone it can stay between you and me. It wont leave this room. Gin I want to get to know you better and if you'll let me I want to help you.' Harry looked up to see silent tears flowing down Ginny's face.

Unsure of what to do he pulled her into an awkward hug to begin with. After a moment or two the awkwardness was gone as Ginny had placed her arms around Harry's neck. Soon her tears started to slow and finally stopped. Still sniffling a few times Ginny looked up to face Harry.

Ginny nodded and explained all about her nightmares. How she always saw Sirius falling through the veil but Harry would also follow. Meaning he could no longer could come back. She admitted shyly this was what she feared most. Losing Harry. Harry listened until she was finished feeling she needed to talk and let it all out. Still in the embrace from before she lowered her head a tiny bit indicating she had finished.

Harry hugged her once more this time stroking her hair, ' There shh.. it wasn't that bad now as it? Gin I know I don't know you well but I wanna help. If you'll let me.' Harry finished. A small blush crept up into his boyish yet manly features on his face.

'I guess not..' sniffled Ginny.

'Ginny your dreams believe it or not are basically my dreams. Thanks for telling me about your dreams and things. I know it isn't easy but when you do tell someone it becomes a lot easier.' He paused, ' You dont mind If I call you Gin do you?'

'I like Gin,' Ginny got up and walked to her bathroom splashing her face to wash away the traces of tears.

Harry still talking to Ginny from the door of the bathroom, 'If you have anymore dreams or anything you wanna talk about. If you don't want to tell your mum or Ron Im here for you. And Gin I mean anytime anywhere.'

Ginny came over to Harry took him by the hand and trailed him down two sets of stairs through the kitchen, then the living room, and finally out to the yard of the Weasley house. They kept walking until them came to a big tree in the back yard just out of view from the kitchen window. Ginny sat down bringing Harry with her. A lone figure from a window at the top of the Weasley house was watching the two undetected. Molly Weasley sighed with contentment as she watched her daughter and Harry talk.

'Sorry I was just hoping we could talk out here instead of in our house. As soon as you mention anything mum or my brothers appear conveniently asking for help or something. Walls have ears, you know?' She stated.

'No problem, you wanna play twenty questions? Only we'll half it and say ten questions. When you play the full twenty it can take a while.' Harry asked.

'What's that?' Ginny wondered.

Seeing the confused look on Ginny's face Harry explained what he meant, 'Its were you ask five questions and I ask five questions, that's the ten part. You can ask anything you want. From the simplest thing like what food do you like to the most complicated thing, but it's up to you what you ask. It can be the same question as the other person has asked. You start Gin.'

'Okay…What's your favourite colour?' Ginny asked.

'Red,' Harry replied, 'Same question to you as I don't know your favourite colour.'

'Green,' Ginny paused thinking of her next question, 'What was your favourite toy as a child?'

'That's a good one Gin, well I had this teddy. I didn't really have toys…I mean I lived with the Dursley's! I don't really know where it came from but yea my favourite toy would have to be my owl.'

'Awwwwwwwwww!' Ginny sighed.

'Well did you ever have a dolly/teddy bear? If so why did you like them?' Harry enquired.

'I had a green teddy and a rag doll mum made me. And I liked them because it was green and my rag doll because it was a rag doll of…you.' The last word of this was said so quietly that Harry had to go really close to here it. Ginny's face was now beet red and her hair blended somewhat into it.

Harry chuckled and took both of Ginny's hands into his hands, 'Gin it's okay. Kinda cool actually.' He confessed. He sat looking at Ginny and suddenly he knew two things that Ginny was beautiful and what his last two questions would be.

'Did you ever have an imaginary friend?' Ginny questioned.

'For a little while yea. His name was Jason. Didn't know him long unfortunately… Dudley sat on him.' Harry said trying to hold a straight face but realising it was impossible. Both Harry and Ginny burst into a fit of laughter. After a minute or so they composed themselves and got ready for Harry's next question. ' Did you play dress up? What was your favourite thing to dress up as and why?' Harry finished with a smirk.

'I was _always_ a princess! With long wavy pretty hair. I was treated specially. No pranks were played on me I was also happy. I had other girls to play with, imaginary of course and I could have what I wanted when I wanted. Something that rarely happened here in the Burrow.' Ginny blushed realising what she had said.

It was Harry's turn to ask another question only this time he was asking both of his at once, 'Gin I know we are asking one question at a time but I would like to ask both my last questions together ok?' Ginny nodded her head, 'Are your eyelashes real,' Ginny nodded again, 'Close your eyes a minute.' Ginny closed her eyes and as she did so Harry moved closer and kissed her lips. She jumped a little but kissed back until Harry pulled back.

'Gin will you go out with me? I know I don't know you that well and you don't know me that well but it just dawned on my what Im missing out on. A great person. The most beautiful person. I was hoping to get to know you better as something more this summer but…'

Ginny cut in…….

**A/N AWWWW! Im being a meany D lol. I'll leave you at a cliffy but not for long. Hope you like my story so far I have received a few reviews but I want more before I update again. It would mean so much to me as a new writer to get a review every chapter.**

**Thanks to Niem, ILuvRavenclaw and Mademoiselle nom de plume**

**See if you can spot the line I used. If it means anything review and let me know. No clues you just got to find it. grins**


	3. A Secret Told A Burden Lifted

**A/N Hey people sorry it took so long to update my house has been havoc organising a wedding but hopefully next update wont take as long. Keep R/R please.**

Ginny cut in, 'Harry of course I will go out with you. How can I resist you? Especially after that.' Ginny through her arms around Harry's neck w? and Why now?'

'Like I said Gin I realised how stupid I was not noticing you for the pretty beautiful fun intelligent and wonderful girl you are. You are the prettiest girl I have seen. I spent time with you last year and it made me appreciate you a lot more than I did. I discovered I really liked you but then I didn't know how to approach it. Then at the end of this school year aka last month you came with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and me to the Department Of Mysteries. I thought you had Michael Corner so I asked Cho to see if I could get your attention and make you jealous. But you moved to Dean.' Harry blushed as he said this, 'I got you now though and I couldn't be any happier.'

Ginny smiled widely as she watch Harry tell her the answer to her questions. Harry began to smile as he saw Ginny smile. He pulled Ginny into a hug rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her back. Ginny pulled back to ask, 'What do you want to do now?'

'Well I was wondering could we keep this to ourselves just a little while. I know your brothers like me and all but Im kinda dreading telling them.' He gave a nervous chuckle.

'It's ok it can be our little secret.' Ginny smiled standing then extending her hand to Harry so he could then stand up. 'You never can keep a secret long in the Burrow but we can try.' Ginny stuck out her tongue.

Ginny and Harry went back to the Burrow. They decided if anyone asked what they had been up to they would reply - Harry was making sure I was okay after Department Of Mysteries.

When they went into the kitchen Molly was standing there minding her own business cleaning around the kitchen. Harry and Ginny made there way through to the living room. They went in ans sat down. As soon as they got comfy there were loud thumps coming down the stairs. Ron walked down the stairs slowly followed by the twins.

'Oh Forge look at this. Looks cosy' Fred winked at George.

'Hey mate,' said Ron now able to get a word in.

'Ron,' Harry nodded, 'Forge, Gred' He nodded to both of the twins in turn.

'What may I ask are you two doing?' Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

'Nothing. Nothing at all, just asking Ginny if she was okay after the Department of Mysteries.' Harry answered.

'Yea mate its okay.' Looking to Gred and Forge, 'Guys lay off them.'

Fred and George said their goodbyes and leaving Ron, Ginny and Harry alone as they flooed back to their shop in Diagon Alley.

Ron continued on in his journey to the kitchen rubbing his stomach as he did so. Harry and Ginny held in their chuckles at the antics of Ron. Harry and Ginny started to chat again but a silence soon fell over the couple. Ginny had a question burning in her mind and before she could stop herself she blurted out, 'Harry you have been asking me how I am and now it's my turn to ask you how you are. How are you?' She looked expectantly, 'And _don't_ say fine!'

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes slowly returning the glasses to the bridge of his nose, 'I could be worse but I could be better,' He sighed, 'I miss him Gin. I know it hasn't been long but I miss him. I've lost too many people. I don't want to loose any more.' He paused, 'If I tell you something you cant tell anyone not yet anyway.'

Harry stood up and started pacing. After a minute or so he sat back down, 'Gin I heard the prophecy and I am going to tell you it.' Harry paused and told Ginny of the prophecy that had been on his mind since he heard it .. '_The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either can live while the other survives…the one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

Ginny sat with tears streaming down her face. Harry stood up and extended his hand to help her up. He pulled her into a hug.

'Let's go for a walk.' Harry held Ginny's hand as he walked her outside. He stopped at the door gave Ginny a quick hug and wiped her tears away. They walked up to the Weasley's tree again and sat down underneath it. Ginny was still sniveling so Harry took her into his arms and hugged her tight.

'Why Harry?' Ginny asked.

'What do you mean why Gin?' Harry asked a confused look on his face.

'It's just everything seems to happen to you. It's not fair Harry.' Ginny reasoned.

'Gin life isn't fair but I guess I have to. If it means a safer place for people to live. If it means a safer place for people I love then yes I'll do it.' Harry assured.

With a look of determination on his face he pulled Ginny closer to him and made a silent promise to himself he would do what he could to make sure he would loose no one else he loved. Especially the Weasley Family and Hermione, but most of all Ginny.

'What wrong Harry?' Ginny asked as she saw the look on Harry's face.

'Just thinking of the day our worries will be about each other and silly things like is there enough cornflakes for breakfast or do I need more teabags and not when Voldemort is gonna pop up round the corner and having to watch your back all the time…or the next death.' Harry explained aloud.

Ginny smiled while she Harry helped her up and they walked back to the house…again. They walked back to a meal on the table.

Lunch was big as it was Harry's first day back at the Burrow. At the table already was Arthur, Fred, George, Molly, Ron, Remus and Tonks. The food was delicious. All types of meat and ham were on the table. Vegetables galore and potatoes boiled, mashed and roasted. Along with a big pitcher of pumpkin juice and a few bottles of butter beer.

Harry and Ginny sat down in the last two remaining seats. Harry piled food onto his plate as did everyone else. Needless to say Ron's plate was filed to toppling over. He had a bit of everything on his plate.

Molly sighed as she watched her boys shovel food into their mouths and have a conversation while doing so. How they understood each other with mouths full of food she would never know. She then looked to Ginny as she ate food in small bites and a smaller portion. Compared to her boys she was talking a little bit with Tonks who was sitting beside her. She then looked to Harry her surrogate son. Harry was talking to Remus. Thought the conversation didn't look to be going anywhere as both Remus and Harry looked a bit awkward. Shifting food about on their plates and eating a bit every now and again.

Fred and George were talking to Ron with less filled mouths and laughter could be heard coming from them. Arthur sat silently eating watching everyone as well.

Molly loved hearing their laughter as happiness is something you couldn't buy she cherished the moments of when the family was together and having fun. Unfortunately Charlie and Bill couldn't be here as they had order business to be doing. And Percy… Percy will be pompous Percy.

Soon enough lunch was over and everyone lent a helping hand as well as the men moving the table back to were it usually sat. The chairs being pushed underneath it. Everyone mainly the Weasley men had to loosen their belts as they had eaten quite a feed.

People started going their own ways again. Arthur went back to work and the twins went back to their shop persuading Ron to help out as Lee Jordon was sick. Harry went to have his long awaited nap and Ginny helped her mum in the kitchen. Remus and Tonks went back to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
